Never Doubt My Love For You
by LCHime
Summary: Its Sting's first time but he is frighten of hearing the word Sex. Can Kevin's Love be enough for him to go though with it or will his cherry be never popped forever? Slash Kevin/Sting


_LC's Note: Yuppers another Kevin/Sting fic its finally Sting's first time ever but he is so scared can Kevin's love be enough to go though with it? I am typing this as I watch TNA LOL. _

_Enjoy everyone okay?_

"Its been that long since you two have dated and you haven't had sex yet?!" asked Booker to Kevin Nash.

"I am waiting till he is ready. He has never had sex before so he always seems scared when I bring it up. But I know he will be ready tonight." smirked Kevin saying goodbye to Booker to find his boyfriend.

"I want you, Sting." as Kurt put Steve into a corner in a dark hallway.

"But Kevin is my boyfriend."

Kurt puts his hands on Sting's chest starting to unbutton his shirt as he feels Sting shake.

"You don't need him I will give you what you really want." as he licks Sting's neck.

"Please stop it."

Kurt starts to put his hand inside Sting's pants.

"I don't think so." as Kurt is about to stroke him but feels his hand being grabbed out of Sting's pants.

"Get your damn hands off my Stinger." as Kevin punches Kurt in the face.

"Kevin..." was all that the shaken Sting could say.

"I thought we were friends." started Kurt trying to get up.

Kevin puts Sting in his arms. "Ha! Touch my Stinger and I will get the WSFA on your ass."

"Who in the hell are they? Kevin! Kevin, get back here! I'm sorry!" as Kurt jumps up and down getting nowhere as Kevin keeps smirking at Kurt walking away finally seeing Sting passed out.

"_What did he do to you, Love?"_ Kevin asked to himself driving them home.

_His hands touching me....The real reason I am scared to get to the final step is because I am scared of sex. Ever since Kurt came to TNA all he has done has tried to get in bed with me. _

_It scares me but seeing Kevin save me makes me want to try so hard to get over my fear. I want to have Kevin make love to me the way he smiles at me shows me how much he cares for me. I want him I want him so badly. I want him to take away all these fears and darkness away. Kevin, I...._

Sting wakes up laying in bed with sleeping Kevin next to him not knowing that Kevin is naked under there.

_I must have passed out when he saved me. He looks so peaceful and happy. I think I want to make the first move. Kevin has always done stuff to me but I never done anything to him yet. _

Steve notices that he is only wearing his dark silk pj's. _He even changed me. God Kevin why do you do so much for me?_

He starts to take off the blankets around Kevin and sees the sight of Kevin's cock for the very first time. _Its huge... I heard the rumorers but I didn't think it was true. _

Steve holds it in his hand feeling it gently giving it a tiny kiss on the tip. _Amazing and it tastes so different like Vanilla Cream. _

Kevin moans in his sleep. _Am I dream or is Steve touching me? _Thought Kevin.

_I want more of it. I gotta have more. This isn't enough for me, Kevin. _

As Steve started to put his whole mouth around Kevin's cock. _I knew it its so huge in my mouth and it feels like it keeps getting bigger and bigger. Oh Kevin... _

Steve couldn't help but moan loudly with Kevin's cock in his mouth enjoying the feel of it.

Kevin started to move around as his 9 inch got bigger and bigger.

"Steve?" as he woke up to the sight of his boyfriend with his cock in his mouth.

Steve looked up to see Kevin and let go of his cock in his mouth and backed into the wall of their room.

"I...Well...This is..." as Steve babbled on before Kevin held him.

"Amazing. Simply amazing, Steve I am so proud of you."

_Kevin...He is my boyfriend after all with that gentle smile of his looking at me with love in his eyes._

"Kevin, I...Well...I want you to make love to me!!" jumped up Steve yelling it out to Kevin.

Kevin started to laugh and push Steve down on the bed. "No need to yell, Babe its about time you wanted to feel Big Sexy in your ass." as he smirked

Before Steve could protest Kevin shoved his tongue in his mouth.

"Feels good don't it, Stinger?" as Kevin's tongue played around.

"Kevin..." Steve moaned melting in Kevin's kisses.

Kevin couldn't help but start to take Sting's clothes off. "It will be okay."

Sting started to shake. "I'm scared. What if you don't like it?" covering his face as Kevin took off Sting's underwear.

"Beautiful." Kevin said that made Sting start to cry. "Don't cry, Love." put his hand on Sting's cheek kissing him.

"Do you know why I joined MEM and TNA?" Kevin Asked holding his naked lover.

Steve shook his blushed face no a lot looking Kevin straight in the eye.

"Because of you, Steven. I waited so long to see you again after WCW fell apart and the day I saw you again my feelings boosted up again. Why do you think I always smile? Because I see you everyday. I love you." as Kevin gave Steve a long lick on his cock.

Steve felt he was being stroked by lightning feeling that jolt inside him pop.

"KEVIN!!!" he yelled as his cock awoke and suddenly got hard and leaked down his cock.

Kevin couldn't help but smile at the sight of his lover feeling the want.

"Don't be afraid do you trust me? Because I won't go any further if you don't."

Steve grabbed the back of Kevin's head and kissed him.

"I trust you with my life, Kevin. Please make love to me." as Steve put his legs over Kevin's shoulders showing his full body to him.

_I can do this Kevin is my first love after all and oh god..._

As Sting felt Kevin's fingers working his insides. "This feels..."

"...Amazing I know and it gets even better." as Kevin took his fingers out and lubed his cock quickly and posed at Steve's hole.

"Kevin, I'm ready. Do it." as Steve closed his eyes feeling Kevin pass though that tight very tight ring.

It felt amazing to Kevin the tightness closing around his dick he felt like he could cum already but he wanted Steve to enjoy himself too.

"Ohhhhhh....Kevin..." moaned Steve pushing himself down all the way for Kevin's cock to fill him completely.

"Steve....God I love this." as they stayed still for a moment before Sting started to push Kevin to thrust into him.

"Oh so you want it that way huh?" with that grin from Kevin he held Sting's hips and started to thrust into pushing that magical button that they all have.

Steve stopped breathing for a second and loved the feel of what Kevin was doing to him and bounced to enjoy more of it.

Kevin held Steve on top and threw him up and down on his 9 inch cock.

"God, Steve I am so close. May I shoot into you?" Kevin asked sweetly needing an answer fast.

"Shoot, Kevin and fast." as Steve went on his own and pushed down on Kevin's cock and tighten himself up.

With that motion Kevin screamed out Steve's name and shot deep inside him pulling out and falling back onto the bed with a loud thud.

Steve kneed over Kevin with his dick still hard waiting to come.

"Honey? Are you alright? Kevin?" looking to see Kevin laying there with his chest going up and down vastly.

Kevin did a fast smirk and grabbed Steve's cock hard and put the whole thing into his mouth.

With that sudden moment Steve's cock burst into Kevin's waiting mouth drinking it all in.

"Yummy tastes like strawberries." as Kevin licked his lips all around.

With that the two lovers snuggled in bed.

"I'm not scared anymore, Kevin."

"That's great because I plan on fucking you 5 times a day." smiled Kevin.

"5 TIMES?!" blushed Steve passing out in his arms.

"I love you, Steven Borden and I will make you a master of Big Sexy's School Of Sex." with Kevin ruffing Steve's hair falling into dreamland.

_Kevinmuse: Well done, LC_

_Stingmuse: I am so sweet in this one._

_Kevinmuse: Hey, Steve I can train you to be a Dom if you want._

_Stingmuse: No thanks I rather be your sub._

_Shawnmuse popping up: What's next, LC-chan?_

_Me: Either you and rey or some Shaker _

_Reymuse: ME?_

_Shawnmuse: Oh little rey-rey becoming a man huh? I like it, LC._

_Huntermuse: What about me?_

_Vincemuse and Ericmuse: And us._

_Me: Chill everyone you will all get your turns promise._


End file.
